


Around The Corner

by HMSquared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Blood, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s02e03 Kame'e (The Hero), Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Implied Relationships, Interrupted Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Danny sees a blur and pulls the trigger. He instantly regrets it. 2.03
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Around The Corner

Danny was unusually aware of the sounds around him. He could hear the floorboards creaking under his feet. He could hear Chin and Lori in another part of the house.

There was a blur around the corner in front of him. Danny saw the flash of a barrel, raised his pistol, and pulled the trigger. The sound reverberated in his ears, followed by a thump.

A figure crashed down, head and arms just visible. Danny stepped forward, gun raised, when he saw a flash of green ink. His heart stopped.

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ STEVE! _

Steve didn’t look too good. There was a pool of blood around his right armpit, just above the vest. Danny dashed around the corner and flipped him over as the others rushed in.

“Steve…” Danny looked across the room and found nothing. “Okay, the bullet’s still lodged in you.”

“I know…” Steve coughed, revealing blood on his teeth. “I can feel it, smart-ass.”

“Don’t call me that right now.” When Danny blinked, there were tears in his eyes. “Don’t insult me while you’re bleeding out on the floor.”

“I’m calling 911.” Chin stepped outside to make the call; Lori followed him. That left the partners alone to figure things out.

“Steve, I am so sorry.” The former SEAL tried to shake his head and winced.

“It was an accident. You thought you saw a threat and pulled the trigger. That makes you a good cop.”

“Good cops don’t shoot their partners!” Danny shouted, voice more shrill than he would’ve liked. Steve coughed again.

“Danny! Look at me.” The blonde finally did, his eyes hot with tears. “Do not blame yourself, okay? Do not blame yourself.” Steve reached up, fingers shaking, and touched Danny’s cheek. He smiled. “I don’t blame you. I could never. In fact…” He coughed a third time, only this one devolved into a full-blown fit.

“Steve?” Danny began to shake his head. Steve’s fingers lost their grip, slid down his cheek, and hit the floor. The blonde grabbed his collar and screamed into his face. “STEVE, WAKE UP!”

When an ambulance arrived three minutes later, the paramedics found Danny clutching Steve’s vest. Chin stepped past them and kneeled.

“Danny?” A brief flinch. “You need to let them in.” His fingers curled for a split second. Letting go, Danny got up and stormed outside. He collapsed into the grass and screamed until his voice gave out.


End file.
